Not Over You
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Sequel to Whiskey: After Christmas day, Brittney needs some time to think about her friendship with Negan. It doesn't take her long to find the answer.


Since Christmas, Brittney had been avoiding Negan, though she wouldn't admit to that if asked. Still, when she was being honest with herself, Brittney could admit that the day after Christmas when she put in her transfer to head to Gavin's outpost, it did look a little suspicious. She claimed it was for the extra points, but there wasn't much of an increase to make it worth it. In fact, most people at the outposts transferred back to the Sanctuary on rotation the first chance given. To have a soldier like Brittney, who also had medical experience, was a lucky find. She was shipped off the very same day.

At Gavin's outpost, Brittney had a lot to occupy her time, but most of her tasks weren't enough to keep her thoughts from straying to Negan. He was her friend before this. Her best friend, though not her only friend. Brittney got along well with others, like Arat, Laura, Dwight, Rosa, Gavin, and the other lieutenants. Hell, she was even friends with a couple of Negan's wives. Out of all her friends, she never suspected that it would be Negan to do this. She had been gunning to sleep with Rosa that night, after all.

It was worth the risk to sleep with a friend; friends with benefits were more common at the end of the world, less complicated when people didn't want to risk getting too attached. Not that Brittney particularly felt that way. Even before the end of the world, she wasn't really for the romantic. Sleeping with Negan, though, was still mega-complicated.

For one, Negan was promiscuous by nature, but after two well-rounded years of friendship, Brittney knew that the women Negan fucked didn't stay at their station in life for long. He was the possessive type, and even though he didn't really have a type when it came to women, there was one trait they all had in common. They were kept women. His women. Negan's. Brittney would rather stay Negan instead.

For another, sleeping with Negan was essentially sleeping with the boss. And with the way his big mouth runs, word will get around. Even if what they had was a 'one and done, wham, bam, thank you, ma'am' kind of deal, people would still be hesitant to be involved with her, even as friends. Brittney wasn't looking forward to having that kind of a damper on her sex life.

She'd just gotten comfortable in her routine when a message came for her – from an unexpected messenger. In the middle of reassembling her rifle, a shadow fell across her grease smudged hands. "Finished hiding yet?" Rosa asked in that same gruff voice that Brittney remembered.

A thrill thrummed through Brittney, and she looked up to see that Rosa had added a few red highlights to her curly hair. She was staring at her expectantly with the unnicked eyebrow arched and her thumbs in her front pockets, shoulders casually slouched and head tilted down to thoughtfully block the sun from Brittney's eyes. "I'm not hiding," Brittney said when she recovered her voice, caught off guard by Rosa's visit.

"Seems like hiding to me."

"No, if I were hiding, then Negan would've never been able to find me." She screwed on the barrel a little more aggressively than intended, avoiding Rosa's piercing stare as she focused on her task once again. "I'm not hiding. I'm right here, collecting the extra points and enjoying my time."

"Right," Rosa muttered disbelievingly.

"I am!" Brittney jammed the cartridge back into place with a loud slap of her palm. "The points are keeping me comfortable and I'm away from the hustle and bustle of the Sanctuary. I'm practically a doctor here with my experience. I get to go hunting and on patrol. There's this new guy, Pike. I'm thinking of going out with him. I'm fine, I'm happy here."

Crossing her arms, Rosa said nothing, but Brittney could feel her raising her eyebrow higher up her forehead.

"I'm happy here," Brittney stubbornly repeated.

Rosa shrugged. "Well, you can tell Negan that yourself. He wants you to have dinner with him, and I'm here to take your place."

As she processed the words, Brittney blinked. "That…doesn't seem very fair to you."

Taking a seat beside her, Rosa shrugged again. "I volunteered. I came out here for the extra points. And because I wanted the free time to make more charm bracelets." She pulled one out of her pocket and showed it her.

"Damn, that's cute. Can I have one?"

"Five points."

"Deal."

Rosa tied the bracelet around Brittney's wrist, and then Brittney held her wrist closer to her face, examining the purple beads. Rosa had found some white square beads that spelled out "B-I-T-C-H" and Brittney twisted her wrist this way and that just listening to them clink together.

"I also came out here for the peace and quiet," Rosa suddenly said. Dropping her wrist, Brittney turned back to her. As soon as she held Brittney's attention, Rosa pointedly continued, "Negan won't shut the fuck up about you. It's annoying."

"Yeah, you were never one to talk about feelings." Brittney was only half-way teasing, knocking her shoulder against Rosa's.

With a purse of her lips, Rosa hummed in response. And Brittney went back to her rifle while Rosa pulled out her charm bracelet kit, working in companionable silence until it was time for Brittney to leave.

* * *

When she came back to the Sanctuary, nothing had changed. Still, she could feel that something was different. Brittney got back just in time for dinner, but instead of heading to the kitchens to pick up her plate, she saved herself the trip and started upstairs for Negan's rooms. Evidently, this talk was unavoidable, and Brittney had her time to think about it. Maybe Negan had his time to think about it, too.

Once Brittney was standing outside his door, she gave herself a moment to calm her heartbeat. She tried to convince herself it was from the nearly seven or so flights of stairs rather than nerves about the situation. As she stood there, she didn't hear any tell-tale signs of Negan entertaining any wives behind the door, so she took it as a good sign. Brittney knocked.

And much sooner than she expected, Negan answered. Their eyes met and Brittney had flashes of Christmas day across her mind until she was blushing like a teenager again and a warmth low in her gut. Judging how Negan's eyes darkened, she could tell he was remembering it, too. He gave her one of his smiles while he leaned casually against the doorframe. "I knew if I sent Rosa, she would get you to come home," he drawled.

_Home?_

Negan drew her into his arms, and in a daze, Brittney allowed herself to be pulled into his room with the door clicking softly shut behind her. The Sanctuary, the outpost, none of it really mattered as home. She never thought of either that way. Wherever she was safe was home; and if that meant she felt safe in Negan's arms just as much as she felt safe sitting quietly with Rosa, then so be it. Then Negan tried to kiss her, and while that same warmth in her belly spread down to her toes, something still felt off.

"Negan," Brittney took a step back, and when her back touched the door, she pushed off of it, brushing past Negan further into his bedroom. She needed space to think around him. "Rosa said you had a message for me. Something about dinner?" Looking at his table set for two, Brittney nodded. "Well, I'm starving. Can we eat?"

"Sure, we can eat." Negan waltz past her, ducking his mouth close to her ear as he passed to whisper, "And after dinner, we're gonna have fucking dessert."

Brittney licked her lips and eagerly took her seat opposite from Negan. She was about to dig into their meal of chicken breasts and asparagus when she took a pause and reexamined the table again. Candles. That seemed superfluous, considering the Sanctuary has yet to have a power problem with the generators. A bottle of red wine. White would've paired better with the chicken, but Brittney was one for harder liquors and she knew Negan was, too. She snuck a glance at Negan across the table, and while he always had his hair styled just so and kept himself well groomed, she still felt like something was different.

Oh. It's a date. Brittney was always clueless about romance. She could kick herself. Well, Negan probably thought it was a date, but Brittney showed up still sweaty from riding in the back of the truck on the way over with her hair tangled. This was not a date. They weren't actually dating.

"Negan." Brittney picked up her knife, but not her fork. "Do you…do you remember everything about Christmas?"

Across the table from her, Negan narrowed his eyes and tilted his chin up, his throat bare and vulnerable. Brittney could remember how his skin tasted, how his stubble burned the tender skin around her mouth as she sucked hickeys around his Adam's apple and under his ears. "I remember."

Running her thumb up and down the flat side of the knife's blade, Brittney crossed her legs under the table. "Do you remember the Christmas party the night before, too?"

Negan winced, his eyes darting away from hers momentarily. "I…just a bit." He tried to recover his charm, pushing down his embarrassment as he started to pick at his food. "It's a little fucking fuzzy after all that whiskey, darlin'."

"Uh huh," Brittney hummed. "Well, I remember. You were a fucking mess." Unable to resist anymore, she picked up her fork and dug into the meal. Between hungry bites of real food – the kind of food that one could only get at the Sanctuary rather than the outposts – Brittney said, "Look, Negan. I can't tell if you fucked me on Christmas because you were upset over what happened with…" She hesitated to say it, not wanting to hurt her friend who obviously still felt the death of his wife keenly even after all this time. "From before, you know," she lamely substituted, "or if you fucked me because you care about me. So, which one is it?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that," Negan chuckled under his breath and reached for his wine glass, giving it a hefty pour. He offered the bottle to Brittney, but she shook her head. Shrugging, Negan set the bottle down and wrapped his long fingers around the stem of his glass, gently twirling it round and round. Brittney's eyes were glued to his fingers as she remembered how he curled them just right inside her, how they tenderly cupped her jaw and pursed her lips so he could plunder her mouth for greedy, soul-searching kisses. Her scalp tingled at the memory of his fingers tangled in her hair, wrapped around his hand like reins while she choked on his cock. She nearly choked on her bite of chicken and stubbornly swallowed it down.

"I'm serious. We're not…this is not," she abruptly cut off, dropping her silverware. This was awkward for her to explain because she's never had to explain it before. Maybe Negan would understand since she knew that they had their taste in men and women in common. Whatever this was couldn't be much of a stretch for him either, right? "I don't want to be one of your wives."

"I know that, Brittney. Fuck, I wouldn't ask you for that. I'd be losing one of my best goddamn soldiers." Negan sounded calm. So, he had thought about this. That was reassuring. "That doesn't mean you and me," he gestured with his fingers between them with a suggestive curl of his fingers, momentarily distracting Brittney again as she rubbed her thighs together, "that we can't keep what we have going."

"Just friends with benefits?" Brittney was understandably a little incredulous at that considering Negan's previous disposition to not be so casual with his relationships. "You'd be fine with that?"

"Hell yes, I would. Whatever you want from me, you get it. You got me hooked on that sweet little pussy of yours, Brittney. You're like some kind of goddamn sex kitten." Flashing his teeth in a wicked grin, he took a small sip of his wine with an appreciative gasp. "I can't be the only one throbbing under the table here, darlin'."

The muscles in Brittney's thighs tightened, and she ducked her head down, attention on her food again as she picked up the silverware. Her knife and fork neatly cut and sliced tender, juicy chicken breasts. Attempting a casual tone, Brittney hummed, "What if I don't just want to fuck you, Negan?" Her lips wrapped around the tines of the fork and pulled off a bite of chicken. Their eyes connected over the table again, and a flash of jealousy crossed Negan's dark hazel eyes. A muscle in his jaw twitched, but he wisely said nothing. "There was this new guy from that fresh group we picked up. He was at the outpost; his name is Pike. If I hear Pike is punished for something he didn't do…" The knife blade grated against the ceramic of the plate through the chicken.

"It's like you said, Brittney. We're not gonna be fucking married." Completely disregarding his own silverware, Negan picked up a spear of asparagus using his fingers and gnawed on the end of it. "I have my wives, and you have – what was that asshole's name? Pike? You have Pike."

"It doesn't just have to be Pike, though," Brittney challenged him. "Whoever I sleep with is my business."

Holding up one of his fingers, Negan offered one stipulation. "Unless it's one of my wives."

"Of course, I'm not gonna sleep with one of your wives, Negan," Brittney impatiently interrupted. "That's always been part of your rules, and I'm not stupid."

"Don't completely write off the experience, Brittney. Maybe you and me and Frankie could have a little massage day." Negan grinned at her and stuffed another asparagus end in his mouth.

Brittney shook her head and finally gave in to taking a sip of wine, though she didn't bother filling her glass, instead just taking Negan's. Still, there was one more thing on her mind. "We're still going to keep up being friends in this friends-with-benefit deal, right? You're not going to go falling in love with me?"

Negan's rich chuckle drifted over Brittney's skin like velvet and left goosebumps in its wake. "No, darlin'. I'm not. I promise."

She searched his face for the truth, and she couldn't find a lie there. "Alright." Brittney dropped her silverware on her empty plate, and she quaffed the rest of Negan's wine until she was breathless. "You mentioned dessert?"

His answering grin was all sharp angles, sucked in dimples, and blinding white, sparkling teeth. "Atta girl!" He pushed his chair back and met her around the table, backing her up towards his bed just a few feet away. Their mouths met and all they could taste was the bitter wine cloying on their tongues that neither of them could get enough of.

The shuffle backwards was a little awkward as they tried to strip each other without disconnecting their mouths, but Brittney managed to shuck Negan's leather jacket off his arms and Negan managed to tear Brittney's shirt off and unhook her bra, practically ripping it off her chest so he could get a handful of both her full breasts. As soon as her sensitive nipples collided against his rough palms, they hardened into points and she pressed them insistently against his hands.

"Someone's eager," Negan laughed into her mouth. He didn't leave her waiting for long as his fingers curled around her body, thumb brushing and flicking over her nipples until she was gasping back into his mouth.

"It's been about a month or so for me," Brittney admitted. She twined her fingers into his hair and pulled, directing his mouth back to her neck. "I don't have five or six wives to fuck whenever I want."

"Mm, is that right?" Negan nipped at her earlobe before sucking it into his mouth, and his fingers twisted her nipples hard in retaliation as she yanked on his hair. "Pike's dick hasn't been good enough for you?"

"None of your business!" Brittney hissed and she hooked her arms around his torso and literally dragged him down with her as she collapsed backwards into his bed. "Now are you gonna fuck me or not?"

"Of course, darlin'." Negan sat up and straddled her body, momentarily abandoning torturing her breasts so he could undo his belt and shoves his pants and boxers down his thighs. "Consider this a late Valentine's day present from fucking yours truly."

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Brittney reached around his body to unbutton and unzip her own jeans. Before she could try to wiggle out of them, though, Negan shifted up on his knees and his erect, hard cock sprang up in her face. Eyes snapping up towards Negan's, her hands automatically crept back around Negan's thighs again, scraping through his leg hair towards his cock. "You want me to suck it for you?"

With his body bowed forward slightly, Negan ran his fingers through Brittney's hair, holding it out of her face. "I just wanna know if that mouth is as cock hungry as your cunt."

Brittney laughed and opened her mouth wide until her jaw cracked, pink tongue lolling out. His thigh muscles trembled just at the ghost of her warm breath over his cock, but his gritted teeth held back his groan. She helped guide Negan forward by her grip on his hips, and as soon as the head of his cock touched her tongue she eagerly bobbed forward with a muffled moan. At the last second, she turned her head and instead of letting his cock slide down her throat, he was stuck with it only halfway in her mouth and bulging against the inside of her cheek.

"Come on, Brittney, don't tease," Negan chided her, voice tight with control. He readjusted his grip on her hair to cup her cheeks on either side. His thumbs pressed into the corners of her mouth until he was able to wedge them inside along either side of his cock. After pulling back a bit, he slowly refed her his cock until it nudged against the soft palate at the back of her throat. Her eyes started to water and she huffed through her nose, but even with her lips stretched around his cock, there was a slight upturn to the corners of her mouth. And behind her purple glasses, her eyes were sparkling. Smirking down at her, Negan hummed, "That's it, darlin'. That's it."

His pace started off slow to allow her a chance to adjust, but then he started to thrust into her mouth faster, his grunts getting louder as he lost himself to the feeling. Brittney used her hands to stimulate the rest of his cock that she couldn't swallow down, and she played with his balls, rolling them in the palm of her hand and squeezing. Saliva leaked over her bottom lip, and she could taste the bitterness of his precome on her tongue. Humming around his length, Brittney could tell that he was getting close. There was a warmth and trickle between her own legs as she was starting to get uncomfortably turned on and frustrated.

When her jaw started to ache, she decided to speed things along. She snuck one hand between his legs and inside her jeans, tracing over her lips through her sodden underwear. A little impatiently, she pushed that aside as well and brushed her fingertips over her sensitive clit as light as a feather. The slight touch was enough for her to moan louder around his cock, and Negan started to get more excited. "Fuck yeah, baby. Your mouth feels like goddamn heaven around my dick. Shit, you like the taste of me, darlin'? You ever gonna get enough of me?"

Negan's dirty talk thrummed through her core, and Brittney slipped first her index finger inside and then added another to scissor herself open in preparation. Wet noises and muffled sounds of satisfaction were amplified in their ears. Negan started buck a little deeper into her mouth, losing his rhythm and causing her to take more of his cock. Pulling her fingers free, Brittney looked up Negan through her lashes and cupped her hands over his ass. His eyes were scrunched shut, but she watched his face for a reaction as she spread his cheeks and pressed her self-lubricated fingers around the rim of his entrance.

Negan gave a full body shudder. "What…the fuck do you think you're doing, darlin'?"

Unable to answer with her lips wrapped around him, Brittney waited until he looked down at her. Then she winked and after swirling her fingers around the rim, she pressed them inside. Immediately, his expression shuttered close as he threw his head back and groaned, pace going sloppy as he fucked forward into her mouth. Lolling her tongue around him with a slight chuckle, Brittney curled her fingers, searching for that –

"Oh, goddamnit Brittney."

Well, she found it.

It only took a couple more crooks of her fingers to get Negan to explode in her mouth, a stream of nearly unintelligible curses leaving his lips in a rush. Brittney swallowed as much as she could, but some dribbled out of her chin as he pulled his softened cock free. She watched with a glimmer of pride as he moved off her body and collapsed beside her, breathless. His heaving chest shined with sweat, and Brittney reached over and thumbed one of his nipples.

"Fuck, gimme a minute." Negan rolled over and slotted his lips with hers without preamble, uncaring about the come still dotting her chin. In fact, he dragged his tongue over it before tangling his with hers, moaning. "God damn," he breathed once he broke for air, "I'm not waiting another fucking month to do that again."

With a pleased grin, Brittney crawled over his body. "Oh, we're not finished yet, boss-man." Her fingers returned to his hair that she used like reins to drag his lips back to hers. Negan's arms wrapped around her, thumbs slotting into the dimples just above her rear. In the shuffle her jeans had wiggled down her hips slightly, though they still stubbornly clung to her thighs. Giving a frustrated grunt, Brittney pulled away slightly. "Wait."

She rolled off him and stood at the edge of the bed, dancing out of her jeans in her eagerness. Negan pushed himself up on his elbows to watch her literally shake her ass and his dimples and teeth flashed in another grin as he laughed at her under his breath. Once she was naked, she grabbed his own pants still wrapped around his legs and pulled them off in one harsh yank. "There. No more interruptions."

"No ma'am," Negan agreed with mock seriousness as he pulled Brittney back into bed. "Now, I believe I owe the lady one screaming orgasm." With his hands on her hips, he urged her to keep going, crawling further up his body to straddle his face. "With tongue." Her thick, muscular thighs slightly muffled his words, but considering his position, she could feel his voice vibrate through her pussy.

Hands flat on the bed in preparation as she knelt low over his face, Brittney flushed with warmth. A position like this would be embarrassing, but Negan had a way of making her feel utterly sexy no matter what she did or how she looked. He thought she was just as beautiful now as she was when in lingerie on Christmas. The thought was comforting.

"Well, don't let me keep you waiting." Brittney tossed her hair over her shoulders, the hair sweeping over the sweaty skin of her back and prickling her flesh with goosebumps. "Lick me, Negan."

Rather than answering with a quip like she expected, Brittney felt a chill drip down her spine as she felt rather than saw Negan slice through her dewy lips with the tip of his nose first before following it up with the tip of his tongue. Above him her body trembled as taut as a bowstring as he dragged the flat of his tongue all over her lips, swallowing every drop of moisture given, deliberately avoiding where she needed him most. Her swollen lips pressed together until they ached as she tried to keep quiet, trying not to appear so needy so soon.

Of course, Negan wasn't having that, and he smacked the outside of her thigh in retaliation. "Come on, Brittney. I know you're a fucking wild cat in the sack. Lemme hear you moan for me, darlin'." His silver tongue slashed over her lips, crisscrossing over her and swirling around her clit, refusing to even brush it. "Shit, you're gonna drown me, girl. Tell me what you want."

Fisting his hair in frustration, Brittney practically growled, "Suck my clit, Negan."

"Hmm," Negan mumbled and his lips wrapped tightly around her clit and sucked hard, tongue flicking over it until she gasped and tugged at his hair to pull him away. She tried to shift her hips upwards so she could gain a moment of respite, but Negan's strong arms locked around her legs and this time he spanked her ass as a silent warning to be still and stop her squirming.

"Fuck!" It was like electricity dancing just above her skin, just enough to tingle the hair on her body, but not enough to give her that zing. "Spank me again, Negan," she whimpered and rocked her hips downward, grinding her sensitive labia against his facial hair to garner that additional friction she needed.

He did spank her again, this time on the opposite cheek. Negan didn't have to wait for her to ask again before he started peppering her ass with palm-stinging smacks until her skin was red and hot under his touch. Moaning loudly into the open air, Brittney's eyes rolled towards the ceiling as she humped against his face harder. His tongue slipped down toward her entrance and pushed inside, plunging her depths for more of her creamy juices. "Mm, more, I need more," Brittney pleaded.

Using his strength, Negan pushed Brittney up higher so he could wedge his hand between them. His index finger cut a path through her lips and briefly tapped against her clit before he suddenly thrust two fingers into her sodden pussy. Brittney shrieked and nearly broke his wrist as she sank further down on his fingers, her inner walls greedily clenching around him for more.

"Fair is fair, right, darlin'?" Negan teased between her legs, pumping his fingers into her fast. "A two-fingered surprise for the both of us tonight." His mouth returned to her clit and in one more hard suck she was coming on his face, dripping her release down his hand and wetting his chin like he did hers.

Brittney's collapse against the bed was much less graceful than Negan's, and as she remembered how to breathe, she unclenched her throbbing hand from the bedspread, her fingers still halfway curled like claws. "Fuck."

"I know," Negan chuckled. He did a half-ass army crawl up the bedspread until his face was parallel with hers. Then he cupped her cheeks and dragged her mouth to his, smearing the juices still clinging to his stubble up and down her jawline and neck.

She turned to catch his mouth and sucked his tongue into her own mouth, humming her bliss out through her nose in a bone-shuddering exhale. Brittney released his mouth with a wet pop of suction. "Mm, are you hard again yet, boss-man?"

"Shit, that's all I fucking get, darlin'?" His eyes were laughing despite the hurt inflection to his voice. Negan dragged her leg over his hip, grinding his renewed erection against her pubic bone and lower belly. "You are one goddamn insatiable woman, Brittney."

Carding her fingers through his hair, Brittney took in his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and his long, fluttering eyelashes. "Pot, kettle." She pulled her glasses off and gently set them aside on the bedside table before twisting back around to face Negan again. This close to him, she didn't need her glasses to see how beautiful he was. Her freehand dropped down his chest, nails scraping over his chest hair and raking over his sensitive nipple.

"Aw, fuck, Brittney." Negan dipped his mouth forward to capture hers. Simultaneously, he rocked his hips forward and slid his cock between her lips until his frenulum caught over her clitoris and they both gasped into each other's open mouths.

Rolling her eyes, Brittney tossed her head backwards where her mouth would be out of kissing distance so she could growl, "You better fuck me now, Negan."

"Mm, yes ma'am," Negan purred and guided his cock home, sliding all the way in on the first thrust. They moaned together and stilled, adjusting to the feeling. For Negan, he was encased in a perfect warmth and tightness that his memories didn't do justice. For Brittney, she was perfectly full and with just a slight burn from where she was stretched around him to accommodate. His balls were flush against her ass, and his pubic hair stimulated her clit. It was perfect, but it would be even more perfect if he would move.

Taking the initiative, Brittney hooked her leg over his hip and fucked herself onto his cock. Negan groaned and with a tilt and swirl of his hips he fucked back into her. On their sides facing each other they fell into a dance that got more frenzied and ravenous as their sexual pleasure climbed higher. Both were selfishly chasing their release, but both were also too competitive to let the other go lacking.

Their bodies pressed impossibly closer, and Negan's chest hair scraped over Brittney's nipples while Negan's nipples were pressed against her chest as well. She moaned deliriously and scratched her nails down his back hard, leaving raised red welts in their wake. Negan's hand was a bruising grip on her hip bone that he only released to spank her ass and get her to scream. His own hand was a vice grip around the column of her throat, squeezing not hard enough to cut off her air, but enough to thrill her.

Brittney could sense her end approaching, and she desperately dived forward. Her lips closed around his Adam's apple, sucking hard and applying just a bit of teeth. Negan groaned and then came, every muscle trembling, and Brittney was right there will him as she released her hold on him and let go of everything else, too.

When she came to, she was kissing Negan again, just a leisurely roll of their tongues together. She couldn't even distinguish their tastes anymore, and as her thighs shook, she could feel Negan's release spilling out of her around his softened cock that he had yet to remove. Feeling a little bit like a cat that was finished with affection, Brittney nipped hard at Negan's bottom lip and tugged.

"Ow! Fuck!" Negan disentangled his limbs from hers and pulled away until his cock slipped out and his come trickled down her leg towards the sheets. He touched his fingertips to his bottom lip and once he saw that it wasn't bleeding, he sighed and flipped over on his back. Assuming the position of every self-satisfied man after sex, Negan tucked his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling as if he saw the face of God. "Damn, I'll never get tired of hearing you scream my name like that, darlin'."

"Yeah? Likewise." Brittney rolled over on her back as well. The sheets were cool and soft against her back, much nicer than the ones she had back in her room. Already she was making up her mind to sleep in his bed for the night, her legs already sore and promising that they wouldn't be steady enough to walk out, let alone stand. She brought her hand to her face to scratch her nose, but then suddenly, Negan caught her wrist and her attention was dragged back to his face once again.

"I kept hearing something clicking, but I was a little too fucking preoccupied to check what the hell it was." His fingertips flicked at the bracelet, his nails lightly tapping to some music only he knew, but Brittney thought she knew. "Who gave you this?"

"Rosa. She's selling them for five points."

"'Bitch'?" Negan's tongue flicked over his bottom lip. "That's fitting for you." He gently placed her hand back on her chest over her heart. His hand then returned to its position behind his head.

"I guess if Rosa made you one, it would probably say 'Asshole'."

His chuckle was dry, but still didn't fail to get her wet either. "You're probably right about that."


End file.
